ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Ideas for MAD Season 5
Here are my ideas for episodes of the fifth season of MAD, a Cartoon Network show based on the magazine of the same name. #The Baby Poof Point/Darwin-nie the Pooh #A parody of the hit Disney movie, "the poof point", starring Poof from the Fairly Odd-Parents #When Darwin Watterson decides to take a break from the bustle of Elmore, he decides to take a vacation. Along the way he meets Rabbit, Owl, Tigger, and Piglet. They then reside in a beautiful forested area known as the hundred mile wood. #Popeye Hard/Yin Yang No! ##PLOT: When Bluto holds Olive Oyl and everyone else in Sweethaven hostage, it's up to Popeye the Sailor to take extreme measures and save the day./When characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spongebob Squarepants, Scooby-Doo, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Pokemon start making fun of Yin and Yang from Yin Yang Yo!, often considered to be the worst show on the planet, the WooFoo twins vow to get even, and show the world on what they can do. ##TRIVIA: Popeye and friends spoof the 1988 action film Die Hard in Popeye Hard. #Pucca Fiction/Angry Video Game Birds ##PLOT: Lives of Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, Tobe, Master Soo, and others at Sooga Village begin to converge together./The Angry Video Game Nerd plays an Angry Birds game, and really hates it! Then the Angry Birds pop out and try to show him the error of his ways. ##TRIVIA: Pucca Fiction is a parody of Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction, done by Pucca characters. #Digimonsters Inc./Atomic Ugly Betty ##PLOT: While stoping Randall Boggs, Mike and Sully find another door to...the Digital World!/When Atomic Betty is out of action, another Betty is recruited to stop Maximus I.Q.'s newest plot, and she SERIOUSLY lacks fashion sense! #The Million Dollar Arnold/Smoshi Monsters #Rango Unchained/Twilight Sparkle Saga: Breaking Dawn ##PLOT: Rango is freed from his cage, and is out for revenge on his slavemaster!/TBA #The Big Broflovski /Dragon Ball TMZ #Godzilly/Arus' Court with Judge Ross ##PLOT: TBA/The Voltron Force is sueing the Power Rangers for stealing their "giant robot idea." But someone is up for the defense... #Blue Jay and Silent Bob/Pretty Ugly Soldier Sailor Moon #The Muppetmaster/Challenge of the Go-Butts #The World's Odd End/Power Strangers #Paranoid Activity/The Thundermons #Nostalgia Riddick/Gilligan's Total Drama Island ##PLOT: TBA/Gilligan, Skipper, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Ginger, Professor, and Mary Anne found themselves stranded in an uncharted island. Even worse, they found out being contestants in Chris McLean's game show! #Cloudy With a Chance of Pokeballs/Dan vs. Wild ##PLOT: Flint has invented a machine that can make Pokemon out of thin air. But later, the results spell disaster!/Out for revenge on Discovery, Dan accidentally finds himself on an episode of Man vs Wild. #This is the Jolly End/47 Run-On ##PLOT: While celebrating a Christmas party, Seth Rogen, James Franco, Emma Watson, and others find out that the world is ending!/TBA #American Pinkie Pie/I Love Lina ##PLOT: TBA/Lina, Yang, Yin, and Dave from "Yin Yang Yo!" parody "I Love Lucy!" #2 Gumballs/Breaking Badly ##PLOT: Gumball and Wendell were arrested and accused of stealing, and must do anything they can to clear their names./TBA #Saving Mr. T/The Garbage Pail Kids' Choice Awards ##PLOT: TBA/Garbage Pail Kids Ali Gator, Nat Nerd, Windy Winston, Messy Tessie, Foul Phil, Valerie Vomit, and Greaser Greg crash and wreck havoc at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, and host an awards show of their own. #Mamma Minion!/Sesame Street Fighter #The Wizard of Uhs/Crash and the Bernstein Bears ##PLOT: TBA/Crash dosen't like the fact that there are 3 females and 2 males in the house, so adds one males in the family: Brother Bear! #Chucky/The Secret Life of Mr. Bean #Percy Jackson: Sea of Digimonsters/King Arthur Read #Twlight Breaking Bad/After Earth to Echo #Zim 10/Elm Street Fighter #Beverly Hills Fruit Ninja/Rob Dyrdek's Final Fantasy Factory #Hey, it's Freddy Krueger!/Kawaii Five-O #The Last Stan Lee/Snoopy and JWoww #Johnny Test Dies at the End/The First Proud Family #Animaniacs House/The Captain Americans #Steven Spielberg Universe/The Amazing World of Prince Gumball #A Nightmare on Realm Street/The Chronicles of Riddick: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe #Interview with a Starfire/Attack on Trigon ##PLOT: In this parody of Interview with a Vampire, Robin de Pointe du Lac, a vampire tells his epic life story: love, betrayal, loneliness, and hunger./TBA #Star Trek Earn Stripes/DolPhineas and FerbTale 2/Spy vs. Spy Kids 2 #RiOa 2/Furious Kevin #Flash Five/Johnny and Plank Tank #Angry Uncle Grandpa/Bash and Berstein #Phineas Gage and Ferb/Bubble Gup-Glees #Peter Pannie/The Chew #Rookie Green/Sky High School Musical #Freddy Fazbear vs. Jason/Mixels & Pixels #Max: Boney Road/Doraemon the Explorer #Aquarius Teen Hunger Force/The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Grandpa #Bubble Bobble Guppies/The First Addams Family #Mixel Perfect/Sam and the Cat in the Hat #Crash and the Bernsteins/Maroon Five Nights at Freddy's #Dan vs. the World/The Walking Ed #Jay and Silent Bob the Builder/Dino Dan vs.